Ambushed
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Running from a sudden ambush Gaara has a poisoned Naruto on his hands as they flee into the forest and straight into a barrier. There he meets a mysterious woman that is as wary of them as they are of her and the power she wields. When he returns to repay her kindness he instead ends up needing to save her. Then Hoichi comes in demanding she stop shirking her duties.
1. Chapter 1

Just a short story with a possible love triangle in it. Kagome is around 19 or 20, Gaara is ten months older than Naruto so I am putting down that he is 22, Naruto 21. Hoichi looks to be at least a couple years older than Naruto and Gaara so I'm putting him down as 24 just in case you guys want these details. Naruto is with Hinata, they started dating when he was 19. This was started as a one shot and then turned into a longer story so I'm unsure at this time how it will end or if I will even actually pair Kagome up with anyone specifically.

Ambushed 1

They were ambushed simply put. It was to be a simple rendezvous point where Konoha and Suna were to meet as a partial escort and now he is rushing to find someone to save his friend as the poison worked through his bloodstream. His friend who has found love in Hinata Hyuga and will soon become the seventh Hokage. With him upon his back he made his way through the trees with the others around them, retreating to safety through the forest as new enemy nin pursued their fleeing forms. He doesn't even recognize the headbands; he could only assume them to be from a new village with instructions to take them down in an effort to weaken their two great villages.

'I will get you help Naruto,' he promised.

Blocking another onslaught of attacks through the use of his sand Gaara found them unexpectedly passing through a pale lavender barrier, the pursuers hit it hard. Growing cautious he thought it might be some other trap and soon heard movement from another.

"Halt!" A delicate voice rang out with an arrow glowing pointed in their direction, the same color as the barrier. Her clothes looked like they could use some repairs as she stood there with determined eyes. "What is your reason for coming here," her eyes studying each of them with a wary look in her periwinkle eyes. Eyes flitting towards the barrier she felt and heard the shinobi outside attacking it, trying to make it shatter with no success.

"We were ambushed and now my friend is injured," Gaara spoke up being the one with the highest authority here. He could see her eyes looked conflicted, her actions speaking for self-preservation rather than any other reason to hold that arrow pointed at them.

She has only been here for a few months and she quickly learned this place is far different from what she is used to and is very alone in this world. After trying to see if she could adjust to a village she stuck out like a sore thumb at times to the point where she was as uncomfortable as the people around her were with her. With some searching she found this abandoned place in the woods and after ensuring it truly is without claim she staked her own, learning to do her best to live off the land with no money to buy food from any nearby villages. Time and time again she had to defend herself from different shinobi; rogue, mercenaries, or not and through that she learned her purifying powers do no damage to them but yet she had one thing to aid her. She could pause time long enough to hopefully disappear long enough for them to lose interest in her and move on.

With keen eyes he took in the red pants tightened as far as they could go and still were a bit loose on her frame, her body showing signs of hardship in terms of sustenance even though she looked determined to defend herself against them. The overall confidence she has against six shinobi made him wonder what strange power she has. Naruto gave a pained moan, his left arm turning purple and stretching up his neck, catching her attention while she wavered in her stance.

"Was he poisoned," her voice softer than before as she looked at the blonde on the red head's back.

"Yes," he answered trying not to show his impatience.

"I will help him if you promise no aggression," she offered even if she looked like she is afraid she will regret it.

"As the Kazekage I promise no harm will come your way from us," he surprised her, she has heard of these Kage's, they are leaders of shinobi villages and he appears to be the one in the neighboring country, the sand village leader.

"Go ahead and set him down before me," she eased her stance, putting the arrow back in her quiver with quick precision, the light fading on the tip, dull from reuse. These were all things the ones before her were taking notice of as she knelt down setting the bow next to her while remaining tense as shown in her movements. With unhurried steps he did as she requested, setting him down and remaining by his side as he continued to study this strange woman.

"Are you sure we should trust her," Kankuro said, wary of her barrier ability and what other powers she might possess.

"We have little choice, we are in the Land of Rivers, far from help from our village or his and this unknown enemy is still attacking the barrier. I can't guarantee I can protect everyone with so many after us, she is the best choice we have," he kept his eyes trained on the two before him as she removed Naruto's top.

"You act as if we can't defend ourselves," Kankuro grumbled.

"I consider Naruto as being stronger than me and look at him now. He stepped forward to even out the odds and with a few attacks they took him down with poison." The facts all lined up to them needing to watch their steps as the barrier shimmered from the attacks.

"Do you have a clean blade I can borrow," she asked while wiping the sweat from Naruto's brow with her sleeve.

He reached into a pouch and pulled out a kunai, watching her cut her finger deep, placing her bleeding wound over the open length of Naruto's arm as that same finger glowed. He has never seen such a way of healing or powers like these. Kagome tried to ignore the fact they are all watching her so seriously, if she doesn't heal their friend they might take that as her going back on her word to help him and attack. Feeling the barrier waver she placed a glowing hand in front of her in prayer before grabbing the purple hand. No one expected it to finally clear up around the area of his heart so fast rather than clinging to it longer.

"I'm going to cut his palm," she informed him, taking the kunai and slicing it before stabbing her own deep enough to get the blood coming out steadily. No one had expected her way of healing would involve her harming herself but they could soon see her whole body glowing as the barrier wavered, her power shooting up towards the top strengthening it while also helping their fallen comrade.

"I am Gaara of the Sand," he introduced himself to her in acknowledgement of her dedication to helping his injured friend while also wishing to gain some sort of information on this woman.

"Kagome," she returned the gesture.

Kankuro watched the exchange with Korobi, Ino and Sai. The woman looked a little thin but her power made her look more like a goddess as her eyes glowed a more purple hue, ranging on unearthly but they are well accustomed to strange happenings. The glow soon encompassed Naruto, his face smoothing out from the pain of the poison making them feel more at ease around her. Watching his little brother he seemed more fascinated than concerned as he could easily see the healing taking place. Kankuro felt certain that several minutes had to have gone by, maybe ranging on an hour by the time she finished and pulled back.

"I think I got all of the poison but just to be sure you may stay until he is up on his feet. I have shelter if you wish to use it." She cleaned the kunai of her blood before returning it to its owner.

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate your generosity," Gaara picked his friend back up, following her to the small house that could use a few repairs he noted. She pulled out a blanket for Naruto to rest on before departing, letting them have use of the place as she still felt wary of being in close quarters with them. Pulling her body up on to a low branch of a willow tree by the babbling brook she rested there instead giving them privacy to speak without her in hearing range.

Dozing off for a short while as the attacks on the barrier came to a halt, she felt her powers begin to recover faster than her self-inflicted wounds would clot. With her body low on iron she knew it was a bit foolish but it wasn't life threatening, just foolish. When night fell she moved further away to rest against a different tree on the forest floor, surprising a few as she basically gave up her own shelter for the duration of their stay showing a lack of ease around them. Looking around the place they could see she had little to call her own so it wasn't like she thought anything of hers would be of value to them. Still with the worn yellow bag sitting against the wall Kankuro decided to see what is in it with only Sai agreeing to check things out further being they are shinobi so something like this is seen as a precautionary measure not being a snoop.

"I found some pictures," he mumbled out looking them over. "Heh, she must not be from around here but she did definitely lose weight," he glanced them over noticing how in the one she also appeared a few years younger. He found a hairbrush and other hygienic products, a worn out change of clothes, a box of matches, and little else. For the most part she really had little of interest to worry about getting stolen from her so he just set it all back.

Ino looked out the door after glancing around the two room place. "You know she is quite pretty, why is she out here in the woods?"

"Well she doesn't have money so I am sure that is a big reason," Kankuro replied to her.

"Yeah but still she could find a way to earn some and a girl that pretty should be able to draw a few suitors to her side," she countered. "Well if she isn't from around here maybe she had a hard time adjusting or something," she put the thought out there remembering how wary she was of them because of what they are.

Gaara listened from where he sat near Naruto, patiently waiting for her return. When the night grew late he instead got up deciding to look for her and see what is holding her up so late at night. Stepping out the door he turned right, the same direction she had gone, his sand spread out to track her down, leading him past the willow tree and along the babbling brook until he found her curled up asleep between the roots of a tree. He felt a little surprised but he supposed she is really that uncomfortable around them but still they had not done anything towards her in a threatening way. Studying her unguarded sleeping face he does agree with Ino, she is pretty and yet she is out in the woods rather than living in a village where she would have an easier time trying to survive in his opinion. Perhaps the villages around here do not take to someone with unusual powers. Turning away he went back to the small place choosing to leave her be.

That following morning Kankuro went out searching for her, walking through the trees in the direction Gaara pointed in. Parting the branches of the willow tree he kept searching around with his eyes to see the white and red clad form somewhere. Walking beyond a few more trees he could see part of her pant leg up ahead and found her still asleep much to his chagrin. Not seeing a stick to poke her with he used his foot to nudge her a few times. "Hey our friend needs your help again," he gained her attention as she tried to focus her sleepy eyes on the world around her.

Pushing up into an upright position she nodded feeling her body protesting a little at getting up even though it has been several hours. Carefully she stood and walked back to her place with him, hand working on getting any dirt or leaves out of her hair, combing through it with her fingers alone. Entering the place she could see the poison had managed to survive her treatment yesterday. With a fingernail she painfully reopened her own wounds, letting her blood flow back into him as she did her best to purge his body of the poison, working in equal length to yesterday. A tired sigh escaped her lips when she sat back, seeing the man's healthy tan glow return. Shortly after she wandered back out of the hut for a sip of water from the brook and to freshen up a little with her brush in hand, her eyes easily spotting the shinobi on the outside of her barrier. Splashing water on her face she rubbed the grime from her face before quenching her thirst.

Seeing her brush out the long raven locks Gaara approached her with at least one question he would like answered. "Kagome," he brought her attention to him, "I wanted to ask, do you know where those shinobi are from, I have never seen the symbol on their headbands?"

"I haven't had a good look at them, I'm not well versed with the shinobi villages," she replied back.

"They held three horizontal zig-zag lines," he watched her shake her head in a negative.

"I have come across them before but I don't know where they came from. I know there is hidden village further south not even a whole day's travel from here but they don't have symbols like that." Her knowledge only gained from what she hears from others, nothing else but hearsay to help her learn more about this world.

"Yes that is the Hidden Valley Village," he looked beyond the barrier, seeing the shadows move and dark figures in the trees. "It appears they are still determined to kill us. Is it me they want dead or just all of us in general," he mumbled a little in thought. "Thank you for your time," he left the area trying to think of how he can get them out of this situation.

Ino came out from behind a tree gaining her attention on her. "Hi I am Ino from the Hidden Leaf village," she introduced and knelt down by her filling up her canteen with water. "I heard you introduce yourself as Kagome earlier am I right?"

"Yes, that is my name," she responded trying to be polite but not quite used to all of this sudden company.

"I came here to thank you for letting us take refuge here and treating Naruto. I know some medical ninjutsu but I'm not trained in poisons. If you will let me I can heal the wounds on your hands," she offered as a way to repay her kindness.

"Umm," she wasn't sure what to say.

"I guarantee it won't hurt," she promised holding her left hand out.

"Okay," she held out both and watched her gently hold her left hand while the right one glowed green over top of the gash in her palm. Slowly it healed up not even leaving a trace of a scar then Ino moved on to the finger Kagome had cut, healing that one even faster. "I didn't know shinobi could do this," she watched the glow die down until she stared at both hands.

"Yeah we can do a lot of things but everything has its limit. What about you, I have never seen chakra like yours before," she chatted.

"Chakra?"

"Yeah that is what we use," she informed her.

"Oh I don't think I have chakra, I'm merely a priestess, that is all," she replied almost wishing she does have this chakra, it might make life easier for her.

"Well I guess that might be why your power looks lavender in color rather than the standard blue or green. Do you always have to hurt yourself to heal someone?" She asked wondering if maybe that is why she doesn't work as a healer.

"No I only did that because my blood will help his fight off the poison. I purified it from him with my powers but something was fighting me off too," she thought it a bit weird but wasn't sure what had happened.

"Really, I wonder…" she thought about Kurama. "Well at least he is looking well again thanks to your efforts. I can tell we put you on edge but don't worry we won't harm you, I can only assume you have had a few brush ups with others. You could say we are more about peace than anything," she tried to explain. "Obviously I don't know why you live way out here but you could come with us, we will all have to go to Suna and alert the Hokage but both of our villages are nice. I'm sure Lord Gaara will be fine with it especially with all of these shinobi that are attacking us. Just give it a thought," she left it at that. With that off her chest she began chatting about different things, nothing all that important just girl stuff that had Kagome feeling more comfortable.

Later in the afternoon she could hear some commotion inside of her home and though tempted to see what was going on she instead kept her distance. Remaining within the branches of the willow tree she watched at the blonde came out shouting, "I'm going to deal with those bastards personally! Who do they think they are just attacking us for no good reason?!"

"Naruto I said no," that was Gaara's voice; he came out of the hut then. "Getting you healed again was no simple task I will not have you putting yourself in that position again and straining the woman who saved your life. For now we will go to Suna and I will send a letter to the Hokage."

"Maybe I can just talk some sense into them, I mean seriously we have never met we didn't even know what village they come from and yet they attacked." Naruto has grown used to the shinobi of the main villages and a few smaller ones looking at them as comrades.

"They wouldn't listen before Naruto. I would rather settle this without the possibility of injury to anyone. They could be a group of rogues banned together or something. For now we will retreat to my borders," he ordered out knowing his friend wasn't happy with this setup but they have little choice.

"Fine," he gave in even though his eyes were still trained on the outside of the barrier.

When it looked like they were getting ready to leave she could feel the pounding on the barrier again, no doubt the other shinobi could tell they were preparing to flee. Approaching the one in charge she is received his attention. "I can buy you time to get away if you can disappear quickly," she offered to him.

"Wait, how are you supposed to do that," Naruto jumped into the conversation after looking her over.

"I just can," she said.

"Kagome, I thought you might decide to come with us," Ino looked over at the girl not wanting to leave her behind.

"No I will stay behind to allow you guys the chance to get to safety once more, I will only hold you back if I go," she decided. Turning her eyes on Gaara she could see him nod his acceptance so she departed to go where the majority of them are. In unison they departed from one end of the barrier going straight for Suna while she stepped out of the barrier on the other end. "Freeze jerks!" She called out and sent a blast of her power at them. A sudden slash to her abdomen had her holding it in pain as she stumbled backwards into the barrier, her breath coming out in a hiss but she was successful. If they can disappear within the next minute they should be fine.

The trip to his village didn't take long, as soon as they were out of the area he paused to form his Desert Suspension technique and let everyone get on as they fled. After the initial flee from the barrier the trip went smoothly and she had kept to her word in buying them time but he hoped it didn't come at a price. When they were finally back to the village he issued the Konoha nin rooms at an Inn so they could eat, shower, or bathe. Returning to his own home he did all three with periwinkle eyes on his mind…


	2. Chapter 2

If you guys know how to report new character to FF let me know, they don't have Hoichi on the list and he is a real character on NS.

Ambushed 2

The next day he thought things over, wanting to repay her kindness with things that would be of use to her. She didn't have any visible food, her home and clothes could both use repairs, and she is likely broke, all things he could fix but the problem is those shinobi in the area. It would be a suicide mission for most if the shinobi have lingered in the area, it will take stealth and speed, more of a one or two person mission. In his mind he tried to think of anyone that could defend themselves against poisoned objects while still moving and the only one he could think of is himself. No one else would be better suited for this mission so he decided that tomorrow morning he will depart and try to gain information on these shinobi.

On his journey back he found no resistance, his sand could still detect some enemy in the area but they are all scattered at this point. Instead of flying overhead he took to the trees using stealth. Pausing on a branch he blended in with the shadows as a three man squad went by possibly patrolling the area. With this many of these shinobi around still he felt unsure about leaving her behind a second time. What use would money do for her if she couldn't even leave the barrier to use it? He still had other things like seeds to grow food, rations to get her by on but she will basically be trapped at her home until these shinobi left.

Gaara reached her place, the barrier was down and he didn't see her around, which alone told him all is not well here. Hearing a scream in the distance he took off towards it, running beyond where her barrier would have stretched had it been there. Hearing the sounds of struggling he could soon make out the conversation.

"What kind of freak are you pulling off these tricks," a man snarled at her.

"Leave me alone I'm just a priestess!" The sound of her being dragged crossed his ears, her fingers leaving indents in the soft forest floor.

Standing there taking in the scene he watched her toss soil in his face, her hands glowing but the shinobi grabbed her arms. "Oh no you don't, I won't fall for the same trick twice," he moved them to one hand, his other grabbing wire as he wound it around her wrists. "You could still be of use to me you little bitch before I dispose your body," his eyes took on a glint she didn't wish to know.

Sand quickly gathered around his waist surprising him as he gave a startled shout. It whipped him into a nearby tree as Gaara stepped out from the shadows to stand before her. Seeing that same symbol he gathered sand around the shinobi, only leaving his head exposed and asked, "What village do you hail from?"

Realizing he is staring the Kazekage in the face he sputtered before answering, "The Village Hidden in the Gale."

"Never heard of it," he responded and lifted the sand up with the shinobi in it. "I might have let you live had you not been caught causing her harm," he told him as he covered his head before squeezing his hand shut into a fist, the sand compacted as not a trace was left of the male. "You are now missing in action," he muttered and turned around. Kagome realized then that this shinobi could have killed her easily had he wanted to. "You are bleeding," he noticed the slash to her side. He crouched down moving the fabric easily aside to see the infected slash mark that she most likely got a few days ago when she bought them time. Grabbing the wire he unwound it from her wrists and then picked her up. "Did you get that when trying to help us?"

She was tempted to use her power but seeing how he meant her no harm she withheld. "Yes," she answered, it was her one wound from that but they had gotten away because of her help.

"Your barrier is down," he commented while feeling how light she is in her arms versus the weight of Naruto.

"I couldn't keep it up any longer," she replied knowing that she had been exhausted and weakened further from helping their friend and the skirmish afterwards.

He didn't reply but he did set her down in her place and grab his water and bandages out. "Let me clean your wound and get it bandaged," he softly demanded. She looked like she would rather not let him but biting back how uncomfortable she felt, already knowing she is well underweight, she pulled her top up, releasing it from where it was tucked into her pants. Not making a comment but able to see her bottom ribs clearly he used a section of the bandages to wet with his water and clean off the accumulated dirt already knowing he is far from a healer. Her wound wasn't clotting properly most likely due to malnourishment so he wrapped it and instructed her to rest.

"Why are you here," she wanted to know, never did she expect to see him again.

"To repay my debt to you," he simply answered, knowing he had felt worried about her safety but he felt reassured by how solid her barrier was at the time. Watching her accept his answer she got comfortable and fell to sleep shortly after. He let the time tick by as he remained vigilant over her. In his mind he knew that what he brought her wouldn't be enough to guarantee her survival, the wound was infected and needs proper treatment, not the little bit he could do for her. Hearing shinobi pass by looking for their comrade he was certain it was the shinobi he killed earlier. Once they were gone he gathered up her belongings into that yellow bag and situated it on to his back then scooped her and the blanket up. It is clear to him this place is not safe for either of them to stay so calling on his sand he got them out of there, holding her fragile body in his arms until they were far from that area. Resting her head on his lap he took them towards his village where he will ensure she gets back on her feet rather than remain somewhere so isolated and riddled with those shinobi.

Passing over the border he could spot it being guarded by shinobi of similar dress making him wonder if they have some sort of alliance with the Hidden Valley. He could see his own border patrol doing their duty. By the time the sun was back on the horizon, preparing to dip below he had entered the village and landed in front of the hospital with her getting treatment soon after while he returned to work with her bag in tow. The fact she never stirred once told him he was right for just bringing her here instead. Sorting through his papers in reference to the level of importance he quickly worked through the most important ones. In the morning he will have to meet with the council about those shinobi. He doesn't want war but the situation doesn't look good.

Hearing a knock on the door he allowed them entry, finding the Konoha nin there, Ino stepping forward first. "Lord Gaara I want to go back and get Kagome. I don't feel right leaving her behind," she fisted a hand in her shirt, worried about the other woman.

"There is no need," he stated, "she is in the hospital being treated, I went back for her yesterday and found her wounded trying to fend off another one of those shinobi. I have yet to receive word of her waking up but I did learn those shinobi are from the Hidden Gale Village."

"Wait why didn't you tell us?" Naruto stepped forward surprised at the sudden news.

"I told my brother and went alone, the mission was to be quick using stealth and speed, and I was the best one for it with my sand as a defense. Originally I was just going to repay the debt but the shinobi were still scattered around, her barrier had fallen, and the injury was infected so I brought her with me to ensure her survival," he explained. "As it is she will likely be in the hospital for some time due to the malnourishment but other than that she should be fine, I have yet to hear anything."

"Can we go see her," Ino asked.

"Go ahead, report with any findings," he put in the demand as he figured they might still be waiting on test results before giving him the full report. Some of them take a full day and she hasn't been there that long so he has yet to find any cause for concern. After work he will stop by regardless. The others filed out; Naruto looked like he wanted to say something but decided not to and followed after them.

In the hospital they were guided to her room where Ino was quick to look over the clipboard on the end of the bed, checking over everything. "Well she wasn't in the best shape but I guess the wound is mostly healed right now," she walked up to the bed; pull the gown aside enough to see the bandages neatly wrapped around her thin torso. "As we all guessed she was basically starving and that slowed down her healing so for a couple days they want her to stay and continue to eat a strict diet before releasing her." Her eyes caught the torn and dirty robes she wore, "Well since she will be here for a few days maybe I can get her clothes patched up and pristine again, she really did a lot for us considering her condition," she smiled determined to become friends with the girl.

"Are you sure you should just take her only clothes," Naruto asked as he looked at the girl who was the one to cure him of the poison and now she is hospitalized.

"I'm going to return them, I'm sure she will enjoy them looking like new," she reaffirmed, "what girl wants to walk around in torn and dirty clothes? I can tell just from the contents of her bag that she enjoys being clean, of that I am sure!"

"I didn't see a bag anywhere," he looked around for whatever she was talking about.

"Not here, back at her place Kankuro and Sai looked through it. I had seen it in Lord Gaara's office when we were just there. She had empty bottles for hair care, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and other hygienic products so trust me, I know a girl just by what she carries in her bag!" Her confidence in the matter had Naruto being quiet. "Either way she will be here a few days, I will find the right thread after we leave and then start on it later. She will be appreciative of the gesture I'm sure of it."

"We should head out, she will need a lot of rest so let's not disturb it," Sai brought up as he looked over the slumbering female.

"Yes," The other two both agreed and followed him out of the hospital room to ensure they don't disturb her slumber.

Back with the Kazekage he sat in his chair contemplating things. He reflected on when he came across Kagome, he could have sworn someone had been watching them, maybe more like her. Is she a target or were they merely just observing? The shinobi he killed hadn't been pleased with whatever she did and on top of that she had somehow held off all those shinobi in that weakened state. A knock came to his door just then.

"Come in," he ordered.

A medic nin came in then with a report, "Lord Gaara we have a partial report on the patient Kagome. Some of the tests have been delayed and will take till later tonight for us to have the results."

"Continue," they had his full attention.

"She will be needing hospitalization for at least another two days; at that time she will be given an exam to determine the final call. At this time she has remained sleeping but besides that we have no other signs of a serious coma. What we found interesting is that she has different capabilities, or I should say she has similar powers to the priests we have had in the village but they more than triple the readings we had on them. I would say her raw power is more comparable to your own, Lord Gaara." He unrolled the scroll further, "More than that we detected bugs burrowed into her skin, they are for tracking purposes is what we have found out. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that this could mean trouble in the future."

"I'm not surprised; I thought I had sensed someone watching us when I was there. She called herself a priestess," he rested his head on his hands trying to think of what this all means. "Make sure I am notified of when she wakes, I have questions for her," he instructed.

"Yes Lord Gaara, we will report to you directly," he bowed and left the room.

'Priests and priestesses have the power to do many things and if trained, seal tailed beasts. The histories of such people go back before the days of ninja having chakra to manipulate and yet there is little knowledge to everything they can do. I will have what this other power is that she has and keep it a secret should it be something that would further target her. For whatever reason she chose to isolate herself,' he knew that whoever is tracking her might try to infiltrate the village or wait for her to leave it.

Instead of turning in as usual he chose to remain up and wait for these reports on the final tests, see if maybe they will give him any clues. Turning around in the chair to stare out the window he patiently waited, it wasn't until a couple hours after the sun went down that he received the knock on the door. "Come in," he turned around finding another medic coming in to give him a report.

"I have the final report on all of the tests sir," he walked up to the desk unrolling the scroll.

"Go ahead," he granted them permission to speak further.

"The patient Kagome is recovering, her powers finished the healing of that wound to her abdomen. Her mind is still in a repressed state but stable. Her powers have recovered and are at their max, the levels are beyond our reading capabilities at this time. Kagome's malnourishment will continue to affect her until she fully recovers; we are now suggesting she stay four days and have put in a feeding tube since we are unable to wake her at this time. She is responding positively to our treatment and all tests have come back with good results minus her malnourished state." He reported to him seeing his contemplative look.

"What about those bugs," he asked.

"We did have problems with them; they had already laid eggs that are now flowing in her bloodstream. In the morning an attempt to extract them all will be made before they can hatch. They have yet to cause harm but even in their egg form they are able to send out a signal to the user although much weaker than when they mature."

"How far does the user need to be to receive the signals at their weakest and strongest?" He questioned.

"At their weakest, right outside the village, possibly closer, at their strongest then up to ten miles is what we have reported, it can vary from user to user as well." The news had Gaara thinking about it, he should be able to figure something out soon.

"Have you taken samples of her blood for any further testing? She had been using it to help treat Naruto for poisoning and then pushed her powers in with it; does it have special properties to it?" He recalled her doing it, noticing how slow her wounds were to clotting.

"Her blood is low in iron and other essential vitamins but it is was most likely used as more of a conductor to treat the poison easier rather than due to any special properties since everything has come back in just showing her lack of sustenance. She was well hydrated but that is it," he reported once again.

"Continue to run tests on it; I will be over shortly to see her with my own eyes before retiring." The medic bowed and left him to his thoughts. Thinking things over he drew a few theories and he will need Naruto and Kurama's cooperation to test one out. In the morning he will have new orders to give Kankuro to fulfill for the safety of the village. Leaving his office for the day he went over to the hospital.

"Lord Gaara do you have any further orders sir," the lead medic approached him.

"Yes, if possible I want a small portion of her power extracted for my own tests that I will perform in the morning," he ordered out and entered her room grabbing the clipboard to page through it. She didn't look like she is doing all that better but it has only been a day. The longer she remains in this coma the more he realized that she would have likely died regardless of that attacking shinobi. It is a good thing he had chosen to do so. With a slow blink he left the room, returning the clipboard to its proper place as he headed home to bed.

The next day after they extracted a small portion of her power and delivered it to their Kazekage a bald man showed up with a horizontal scar running across his nose over to his left ear. Standing at the side of her bed late that morning he said in a firm tone, "It is time for you to awaken priestess, I believe you have rested like this long enough." He placed a hand over her head, pushing some of his power to trickle in there and ease her consciousness to the surface.

A medic stood behind him having followed him into the room. "Why are you waking her, her brain activity is stable and she needs sleep," they spoke up to him.

"She could have remained like that for far longer; it is hard to push yourself to the surface when your mind is submerged like that. How will she be able to continue to regain her strength if all she does is sleep in a bed," he countered knowing that she should get back up to keep the muscle she does have or risk falling behind even further.

Watching her eyes intently he could see her begin to stir and soon his brown eyes were looking into her periwinkle ones, seeing right into her soul. He could feel her power stir a little as she gazed at him as if she thought she might recognize him somehow, memories of Muso flashing before her eyes as she realized this is possibly that man's reincarnation. She had thought at first it was Miroku gone bald but that was cut short.

"Priestess, how did you come to possess such power," he asked in curiosity while he continued to look into her pretty eyes. "It is very pure," he could feel them and see in her soul that she is pure of heart and soul.

"I am the reincarnation of Lady Kikyo, another powerful priestess who died protecting the jewel that was then brought back with my birth. I am the Priestess of Time or so I have been called by my friends," her soft voice coming out with a relaxing effect to those who could hear it. At the doorway stood Gaara, having been notified of her waking up but decided to hold back on his questions as the sand priest seemed to have good questions of his own.

"It is an old soul of that I can tell. So Priestess of Time you seemed to recognize me in some form, care to share what is was," he prodded.

"A monk named Muso had a face like yours but his was stolen by a detachment of my enemy Naraku. They are all deceased now," she shared with him.

"Due to your title I suppose you have time abilities then," he asked, turning this into a small interrogation as he noticed she nodded. "What are they?"

"I am immune to time spells and can stop time for up to a minute. If I had better control I could do better but that is the most right now," she felt a tinge of upset in admitting that. She has always lacked control when it comes to her powers.

"Do you use them often," he had never heard of someone with that ability.

Gaara figured this is what she had been using to literally buy them time. "When needed, primarily to escape any shinobi with bad intentions towards me, I have little I can do offensively towards a human and against a shinobi I am no match. My powers only attack anything demonic, impure, or evil." With that said she unknowingly revealed her bluff to Lord Gaara, he felt a small amount of respect that she pulled it off so effectively. They were all wary of the power she carried but turns out the most she could have done is use her time ability to run for safety.

"You can sense ill intentions then?"

"Yes and also put up a barrier keeping those who have any bad intentions out but it does not stop those from within, like say someone entered with no ill intentions and then suddenly gain them, my barrier will be of no help unless they left it. The great Priestess Midoriko, the creator of the jewel I mentioned, she had a barrier that lasted beyond her death and would reject anyone with bad intentions even if they were inside it." She still admires that priestess and aims to become a better priestess. "Where am I?"

"You're in Sunagakure," he grabbed her clipboard. "It would appear you arrived here near sunset a couple days ago," he showed where it gave the time and date of her arrival to the hospital. "You have little darkness in your soul and for what little you do have it is still not hateful in nature. I do not understand how someone like you could exist after all of the hard times the shinobi world has experienced in the last couple decades."

"That is easy; it is because I am not from this era. I have only known about being a priestess since I was fifteen, only five years have passed and only a couple of them did I focus on my powers, the others I was focused on being a normal human being but you could say fate wasn't done with me even though I was done with it." She explained not the fondest about being jerked around like this.

"It sounded as if you have battled evil in the form of this Naraku," he recalled.

"Yeah, he is the one responsible for Kikyo's death. When he died he felt like a full demon, with my friends and allies we defeated him," she remembered that day with no problem at all.

He pulled her from memory lane as he pondered her statement, "You fought an evil being that was nearly full demon and yet you hold no hate even though he killed you in your former life. If a demon was before you right now what would you do?"

"Uh I don't know so Hi and hope they don't try to eat me. Depends on if they are evil or not," she tried to picture such an event. "I haven't felt anything truly demonic in nature since I first came here so there is little reason for me to think about such a situation."

"Priests and Priestesses are the natural enemy to demons and evil, you see them as two separate things when even in this day and age we are still taught that demons are evil manifested into a form," he informed her.

"Evil can manifest in anything, it does not have to be a demon, it can be a human, plant, object, or animal too. I would be a hypocrite to attack a demon on sight just because of what they are. My best friend was a half demon, I took care of an orphaned fox demon, my other two best friends were Miroku a Priest, Sango a demon slayer with a nekomatta for a companion, I can speak from experience. Naraku was originally Onigumo, a human bandit that fed his soul to demons over his lust for Kikyo and the jewel. That was the creation of Naraku," she lingered off proving her point that a human started the whole thing.

He let the silence rein for several seconds as he thought on her words. "The wisdom you speak should surprise me with you being an untrained priestess but I feel it is that old soul that helps to guide you," he gathered his thoughts. "Have you continued your lineage yet?"

"What," she looked at him stunned, face turning red as she hoped she took it the wrong way.

"Being as powerful as you are you have the ability to continue your line with your descendants and even give them additional power to supplement it. It is something most priests and priestesses do as part of their duty to keep the lineage of those with spiritual powers strong. I am guessing because of fate and your reaction you have not done so, am I right?" He continued unhindered or bothered in the least by the fact he is honestly asking if she has had sex and birthed any children. She looked on the verge of passing out with how red her face grew. "If not I would be in agreeance for us joining to create a child of both our powers," he offered.

"I- I-….." she dropped her mouth open. Eyes narrowed in a glare she sputtered out, "You're not Muso's reincarnation… you are Miroku's! You are even smoother than that perverted Monk!" She crossed her arms and looked away declaring, "You must be Muso's reincarnation and Miroku's descendent," eyeing the red rosary she asked, "So what do you have a cursed hand that you use as an excuse to be perverted?"

"What?! I'm not a pervert! You're only saying that because you're untrained and hadn't learned of such a sacred practice," he tried to quell his emotions as this fragile looking woman succeeded in making him flustered.

Gaara stood at the doorway with a couple medics, his eyes widened with his surprise at the sudden turn in events. He was going to stop things and draw their attention to his presence but for the moment he made the decision to let things go as they are and see what else comes from their lips. The medics next to him were holding their hands firmly over their mouths, all of their cheeks including his own were tinged with a blush. Biting his tongue he kept himself from saying or doing anything as of yet.

"Oh really then prove it," she challenged him.

"How am I supposed to prove something like that?" He asked feeling flustered and testy all at the same time.

"You can figure that out for yourself. If I had a subjugation necklace I would be sure to use it on you. I can only imagine how many other times you have made that smooth offer, it sounded rehearsed," she accused him.

"I didn't rehearse anything! It is a simple fact and you're the only one I have ever offered that to! It's not like there are many priestesses walking around Sunagakure these days or ever," he felt like throwing a dozen scrolls and books on the history of priests and priestesses at her right then. Then an idea hit him, "You know what I will prove it! Now that you're awake you can take this time to start studying since you have been slacking and shirking your duties!"

"What! Now wait just one minute here! My quest is done and over with so my duties are too! I have every intention on leading as normal a life as I can!" She quickly declared to him sitting up quickly, holding her head a little from the sudden movement.

"Oh really because I recall you saying fate wasn't done with you yet and now you are obviously here for some purpose. Do you really think you are now here by one of the remaining powerful priests for no real reason?" He started in but was cut off before he could continue.

"Oh no here we go again! I knew it you did rehearse it all the way here. Who in the world brought this pervert here?" She held her head trying to cover her flaming cheeks.

"I felt your powers so obviously I would come check things out! Would you quit it with the accusations," he couldn't believe how far he has lost his calm because of this woman.

"Yeah well in my time you join together and get married usually for love! Not this barbaric joining!" Her chest heaved a little at her yelling at them. The patients and medics in the surrounding rooms were either blushing or getting a good laugh at this argument between the priest and priestess.

Taking a few deep calming breaths as he pinched the bridge of his nose he cooled down and tried not to think of how attractive she actually looks when she is mad with her eyes blazing his way. "How about we start over and forget this nonsense," he offered.

"Easy for you to say, you're the one that offered to have sex to create a baby without even introducing yourself or even asking my name. You probably already know it because of that clipboard," she huffed and still had her head turned away from him, her view of the door blocked by his built frame.

Taking another calm breath he released his nose and held out his right hand. "I am Hoichi a shinobi and priest of Suna," he introduced.

Looking at him skeptically she shook his hand, "I am Higurashi Kagome a priestess from Tokyo and Edo, Japan."

"I have never heard of either, they are most likely called something else by now," he figured seeing her agree with him on that sentiment. "Since you're now awake and will be confined to the hospital for a while yet I will bring you reading material to get you caught up on the times then. Any knowledge you can learn now will most likely assist you later," he finished off.

"Thank you," she appreciated that much since she has been floundering these past few months wary of others and them equally wary of her.

That is when Gaara made his presence known as he stepped into the room, watching the flush die down on her cheeks from that interesting conversation. "Lady Kagome," he addressed her properly, "how are you feeling now that you have woken up?"

"Lord Gaara," she easily recognized the shinobi known as the leader here, seeing Hoichi tense from his sudden presence. "I am feeling very well," she felt stronger today than she has in a while, her eyes looking down at her hand as it has yet to start shaking in fatigue.

She is still on the thin side, not something that will correct itself with just two nights of rest and care but she does look better, her face regaining the coloring she has lost and the heavy fatigue that plagued her before had yet to show so far. "The area you were living in was not safe and the wound you had was infected so I brought you here instead for treatment. You should expect a few visitors later on but for right now I wish to speak with you," he informed her, seeing her sober up quite fast most likely in respect. "Did you feel anyone watching you before I came the second time?"

"Yes but I couldn't pinpoint their whereabouts so I focused on the opponent before me," she answered him. "They had bad intentions, well both did," she added in.

"What had upset that shinobi, I remember him calling you a freak," he asked although he is certain he knows the answer.

"Oh well I used my power over time to basically freeze him in place and made a run for it. No one tends to like that ability of mine," she mumbled, the very ability that made her into an outsider even more.

"Did you decide to isolate yourself because of other's reaction to this ability," he inquired.

"Yeah, I had used it when some rowdy men came into one of the nearby villages, they were being bullies and vulgar towards the people so I used it to stop them long enough for someone to take care of the rest and though they were appreciative at first it wore off. I would hear about how this thing or that thing went missing, nothing of major value and then how other things had happened. Instead of thinking about it all with a clear mind I suddenly began to feel their suspicions aimed at me and grew uncomfortable so I left. Being the villages were not far from one another the gossip went on to the other villages and that is when I left entirely but I swear I'm no thief," she suddenly pleaded for him to believe her.

"From the condition you were in and the little you held I don't hold their suspicions," he watched her relax at his faith in her. "Should you fall asleep will you be resting for a more normal amount or would you go back to that coma state?"

"Normal I guess, how long was I out again?" She tried to recall, the date having little meaning to her.

"You slept for fifty one hours," he supplied watching her mouth drop open at that number.

"Did you not realize that you suppressed yourself into that coma-like state," Hoichi asked her.

"I did that, but how? I mean all he said is for me to rest and I went to sleep as normal," she looked at him confused.

"Though unaware of what you had done you basically decided you trust Lord Gaara enough to be around you when you are at your most vulnerable state," he surprised them with that information. "You would still be asleep had I not roused you from slumber. It was no longer necessary for you to be in that state, any longer and you would have done more harm than good since you would have begun to lose muscle." She thankfully stopped looking at him suspiciously as if he had never made the offer. "Should it happen again I will rouse you back when your body is ready."

Gaara found this all curious as he listened in. "We can speak more later on this but for now just let the medics get you back to a healthy state and leave the rest to me. I will be over later should you still be awake," he began to depart before he paused. "Oh and Hoichi, please refrain from giving sexual offers to the patients at the hospital, the staff and other patients are likely to be uncomfortable overhearing private affairs," he left the priest slack jawed and Kagome beet red but he felt a part of him was satisfied with his way of taking care of the priest bringing up such a subject to her anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Glad you guys enjoyed It was just sex. Now that I have that finished I can focus on others including a one shot I started a few weeks ago. I'm not sure where this story is going but we will just have to see if I can remember what I had in mind.

Ambushed 3

Hoichi sat at his table drinking tea trying not to be so flustered about the fact Lord Gaara must have either been notified or overheard the conversation they were having. It was the truth though, often times priests and priestesses would join together to produce powerful offspring, usually they got married to keep it sacred. He just simply thought this might be a good chance to do the same. He never really put much thought into having a family and only thought of it today because her power drew him to her so he thought about fulfilling that part of his duty for the first time ever. With a sigh he realized the times have changed in some ways and she must have been raised in an era where you seldom did such a thing out of duty but still can anyone really blame him for trying when she has that much raw power and is attractive even for being on the thin side at the moment?

Still he should take her under his wing; she is a priestess from another era and has been isolating herself meaning she most likely has little knowledge of what things are like now. It would be the respectable and honorable thing to do in his eyes. He still has some making up to do after attacking the Kazekage back in the second chunin exams and the Kazekage seems to see something in her or is still trying to connect with the people around him. Lord Gaara must have done something that showed her she can trust him otherwise she would have likely never fallen into such a slumber.

Clearing off his table from his tea time he gathered the materials he has that she can study from in the following days, anything else she will have to get permission from the Kazekage himself to have access to since she is not a citizen here. Heading out the door he visited her in the hospital, finding a stand to place the books next to her bed and adjusting it into a comfortable sitting position. Grabbing a chair he sat down, setting his biwa against the bed as he struck up conversation with her. "How long have you been here?"

"I have seen three new moons now," going along with his questioning for now.

"Have you learned much about this era then?" He continued on.

"Not really, after that village I tried to avoid others and usually the only ones that would come around were shinobi, most of them not friendly either," she replied figuring he is most likely going to try and teach her about this place.

"I will have to find material for you to study then. Right now we are at peace, the Fourth Shinobi World War took place five years ago, Lord Gaara and most of the shinobi you will meet that are your age or older had participated in it. The five great shinobi nations formed a true alliance back then that still sticks today; they are the Leaf, Sand, Lightning, Mist, and Stone. Since then the Sand and Leaf have formed an alliance with the Rain to help them out with the problems they were having. Many new villages have developed as well or other smaller ones have grown but the earlier five I listed are still the primary holders in power, the shinobi bonded like comrades in the war due to Naruto's influence and Lord Gaara's I heard." He gave her the small lesson so she at least knows that much. "I will do my best to help you gain knowledge that will be crucial and commonplace should you even choose to leave this village. If anything you should stick to these five villages where you are more likely to be accepted rather than smaller villages or the new shinobi ones that are likely to either ostracize you or use you for their own purposes should they find a reason to do so," he warned her.

"I don't see what use I would be to them, I doubt they could find a way to make me do what they want and I'm not for violence," she said stubbornly.

"As shinobi we have ways of controlling people, not everyone can do it but there are those who can take control of your mind," he tried to make the warning stick but she looked unmoved.

"Naraku and others have tried to control me even with a jewel shard and failed each time, I doubt some shinobi could succeed where many others have failed," she recalled all of those instances.

"Still just take the warning for what it is, someone could already be planning to obtain you, Lord Gaara did ask if you had felt someone watching you," he reminded her.

She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Probably just a pervert."

He looked a bit irked at her lack of understanding how powerful some shinobi are but figured he doesn't know what her opponents were like so he couldn't truly judge her. She is powerful and her enemy was likely just as powerful if not more so since it took a group effort to bring this Naraku down. Her weakness though is her inability to really defend or attack another human so it might be good to change that around to her at least having some solid basics down. "I don't know what Lord Gaara has figured out for when you are released from the hospital but should you remain in the village I would like to take you on as basically a student if not an equal exchange since I am certain you could teach me a thing or two as well."

"Why are you doing all of this," she looked at him curiously not used to someone being like this.

"I have my reasons but mainly because it is the right thing to do as a priest coming across a priestess. We are like sister and brother of the same profession," he put out there for her.

"Eww… after your offer earlier and now saying that…" she made a face while he gave her a serious look trying to not get flustered. "I guess for now that will do… it is just odd. When I met all the others I was usually the enemy in their eyes or something, from having the jewel shards stolen from me, being kidnapped and nearly killed by the ones I came to call my friends and allies… it is just odd that trend didn't continue here."

"That only served to make me question your judgement," he looked at her skeptically while she glared. "I fully expect you to start walking around as soon as they disconnect that feeding tube from you, I will not go easy on you."

"Wait, I never said I accepted! I already told you I have every intention to be as normal as I can get meaning no more of all this. I didn't take any oath or anything so it isn't like I swore to live my life as a priestess. All I want to do now is settle down, get married eventually, and have kids," she declared to him. "If I do any kind of muscle building it is just so I can get away from everyone who thinks I'm going to stay on this path."

"Doesn't fate like to jerk you around, as far as I feel you will be easy pickings should someone seriously go after you because you would have a lot of value in their eyes," he leveled her with a hard look. "Regardless of what you want you were born different, born special, and fate isn't going to let you just turn your back on who you truly are. Other shinobi already know of your special ability and it will only be a matter of time until they try to get their hands on you and do who knows what. Do you really want to look back one day and feel the guilt of knowing you are about to be used to bring harm to others whereas you could have possibly escaped such a fate if you trained instead?" His words purposely cut into her making her flinch as if physically struck by him. Being a pure soul he knew those words would affect her in such away so he used them as a weapon to get what he wants. Choosing to leave as she fell silent, he returned the chair and grabbed his biwa then ordered out, "Start studying those scrolls."

Outside he was greeted by a comrade, "Yes?"

"Lord Gaara requests your audience at his office," he was informed.

With a nod he walked the short distance there and was soon standing in his office looking at him and his older brother Kankuro. "You requested to see me Lord Gaara?"

"Yes I called you here to speak of the priestess," he cut right to the chase. "What knowledge have you gained on her," he asked while he held a scroll out to fill in any other details about her that this shinobi might have. Listening to him start listing everything off from the top of his head he gained further insight into her situation at present.

"About earlier Lord Gaara, I am sorry if my words seemed disgraceful they were not meant to be," he bowed low knowing on some level it had bothered his Kazekage.

"You have quite the way for picking up chicks," Kankuro snickered. Although Lord Gaara had basically pardoned his actions against him, his brother and sister never forgave him along with Matsuri. "You're probably lucky she was confined to a bed or she might have jumped you for a whole different reason," he could only hope she would have attempted to attack the male.

"Enough Kankuro," he could see Hoichi twitch in agitation. "You may leave, that is all I have for now," he received another bow before he left his office. "Kankuro, she is likely to be in danger should she leave this village. I don't have a good feeling about this, we could have a possible war on our hands and I want to avoid it," he shared his thoughts.

"What is the status on those bugs," he asked.

"They keep maturing and multiplying faster than they can extract them. Konoha has been sent a message along with a sample to see if their experts can help us with this. Someone is keeping tabs on her and it is likely to not be for the best of intentions.

Kagome sat confined to the bed not happy in the least and now thinking she might be making selfish decisions but really, couldn't she be selfish for once in her life? Is that little bit really too much to ask for when it comes to her because it felt unfair to her. Glaring out the window she couldn't understand why she is now here, she thought that her life would be hers to call the shots on, not suddenly pushed into another new era, this one full of shinobi.

A knock on the door frame claimed her attention as she looked into the familiar faces of the Konoha shinobi. "Heard you were finally awake so we wanted to stop by," Ino walked in making herself comfortable on the end of the bed.

The other blonde rubbed the back of his neck a bit nervously, "Yeah and I realized I had never properly thanked you for saving me back there. How about once you are out of here I will take you out for ramen?"

"Naruto you idiot, did you ever think she might not be a ramen freak like you," Ino scolded him.

Sai threw him a look, "Naruto you should have asked her what she would prefer to eat," he backed up his girlfriend.

"Not you too," he whined a bit immaturely.

"Ramen is fine," she quietly said, having the feeling that she is about to get to really know some of these people more than she originally expected.

"Really," he looked at her seriously with hope in his blue eyes.

"Truly," she answered with an amused smile.

"Yes I win! I have a ramen buddy!" He shouted out loudly getting a few medics glaring at him.

"You would think he would have matured a little more when it comes to his love of ramen," Ino muttered under her breath still loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"Its fine, I used to do an Oden chant all the time," she shared with them lightening up a little.

"See," he jerked a finger her way.

"Yeah she said, 'used to,' Naruto," Ino pointed out making him pause.

"Yeah well still…" he crossed his arms and muttered. "Anyways, what is your name again?"

"Naruto!" Ino screeched at him causing Kagome to stifle a giggle at the sight.

"Yeah well I was her patient remember? Meaning I wasn't obviously awake and then we departed shortly after, which by the way how did you take all of those guys on? Are you super powerful or something," he began getting excited at that prospect.

"Not really, I just held them up for a minute," she didn't really consider herself all that powerful but she doesn't like to think of herself as weak either.

"Yeah well you must have done something really cool since you saved our butts back there," he eyed her skeptically.

"Well I stopped the flow of time around them for a minute, which is really the extent of it." Her casual way of mentioning it was as if it is no big deal.

"Wait come again I think you lost me there…" he mumbled.

"I made it so they couldn't move for a minute and then they were free to do whatever," she restated in new wording.

"Hey show me on Sai here," he volunteered his friend.

"Why me," he looked at Naruto not all that happy with being volunteered for such a thing.

"Oh come on Sai for my sake," he said enthusiastically.

"Yes because you are a kinesthetic learner I guess. Fine I will let her," he stepped forward and held a hand out.

She blinked a few seconds before getting with the program, "Well okay, this won't hurt you and when it is done I don't know if you will really feel the effects." She reached out and with a burst of her power she stopped the flow of time around Sai making him freeze.

Naruto approached him cautiously and poked him, made funny faces and everything as Ino watched surprised. "Oh I could definitely put this to good use," he looked mischievous and was about to do something when Sai blinked and looked around.

"I guess you must have already done it then," he watched her nod before turning to Naruto as he got the feeling his friend had not so innocent thoughts on his mind to take advantage of the situation. Giving him a look that clearly said, 'I'm on to you,' he dismissed his antics in favor for thinking about this ability that she has. "I would have to say that is a rare ability, I can't recall off the top of my head if I have ever heard of someone having it and you didn't weave any signs either."

"So what are you," Ino asked her eager to learn more about this woman.

"I'm a priestess, well I have priestess abilities," she corrected herself.

"So this is unique to you or your kind then," she wished she could do such a thing.

"You could say me but I knew of another with the same power on a larger scale," she remembered Princess Kaguya. "That was Princess Kaguya, or well she was actually devoured by a demon and the demon casted the spell which I was immune to. She was defeated long ago," she didn't catch their looks at her referencing the same name to someone they had as an enemy as well.

"So Kagome why are you still in the hospital for a while, you look fine to me," Naruto said as he looked her over and watched her shrug her shoulders.

"Well on the clipboard it looks like it is mainly just to ensure you are eating and things like that. They were taking tests so I am certain they found you deficient in iron and other things but now that you are in Lord Gaara's care I am sure you will be doing well in no time. We definitely owe you one," Ino smiled over at her. "So since you are here for a while would like anything to keep you occupied when we are not around?"

Kagome looked at the books and scrolls Hoichi left her, "Well it looks like I have a lot of studying ahead of me and I wouldn't even know what to ask for since I'm completely new to this area."

"I have a few ideas and hey after they let you shower you should let me braid your hair so it doesn't get all full of tangles. How about the waterfall twist headband and French braid hairstyle? It will look super cute and still be comfortable enough that you can sleep with it." She really wanted to see what her hair would be like after it got a good wash, she has a feeling it will be beautiful.

"Sure I wouldn't mind, I never get the chance to do things like that with my hair now days." The thought of brushing out knots a few times a day was enough to get her agreeing to this.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, I have your clothes. With the tears and dirt in them I wanted to give my skills a shot at repairing them," she let her know figuring sooner or later she will be searching for them.

"You really don't need to do that, I only keep them because it is all I have, if they are in bad shape I will just find a way to refashion them so they work for the time being," she felt strange, these shinobi are the total opposite to the other ones she has met. These guys want to help her in return but really she offered to help him, they didn't even ask her to, deciding to point that out she said, "You really don't need to do anything for me, I was the one to offer my help, I never expected anything beyond what was agreed upon."

"What agreement," Naruto asked wanting to know what happened while he was out.

Sai decided to explain this part. "She promised to help you if we didn't show her any aggression, which was the full deal that Lord Gaara and the rest of us swore to. It wasn't like we had intentions to harm her regardless; she just caught us off guard with her strange power that she wields. That was a good bluff, neither of us had seen through it," he praised her now that he knows she really would have just made them freeze for a minute while she hid.

"Thanks," she felt a little silly but one must do what they can to survive. 

"Either way Kagome," Ino started in, "you're my friend now and I have decided to help you regardless. You saved Naruto's life and gave us safety within your barrier plus shelter in your home, that is quite a lot for us to be thankful for and then you took a blow while taking on our enemies so we could escape," Ino threw it all out there. "So until the medics need you or you get tired would you like to play a game of cards?"


	4. Chapter 4

I think I fixed any and all mistakes in previous chapters. I am not sure when anything will be updated but I might have a few good chapters to give you for It Was Just Sex V2 plus a short story that I started on the side but I'm not sure when I will have that finished. It is similar but very different to Road to Recovery… basically swamp land settings and a repeat character though it is very different. On top of that I want to say I respect everyone's opinions and give them some thought but I think it is clear that I am a Kagome x Gaara fan... like seriously have you guys not counted how many stories I have dished out for that pairing and try to keep it original. To be honest I'm not sure what Hoichi is really like because he wasn't given many lines in the two episodes I had seen him in so for now this is my take. On top of that I do want to point out for all the people who say I move the romance too quickly. Yes at times I do agree although that is seldom. The other night I watched sleeping beauty and just like many Disney movies they meet once and suddenly it is time to get married... yup that basically sums it up just throw in the bad guy to take down before happily ever after. So with that being said I reserve my right to write a True-Love story even if I may not use those words, however I do try to communicate it. I see this stuff in most blockbusters, from famous authors like Nicholas Sparks, and many more so please cut me a break, these are stories I created in my head and felt compelled to type and upload on here after spending hours and days on them. Some will clearly have time skips so I can dish out the budding romance and yet even if it has been months I still hear the same old they are moving too fast. Sorry that I am ranting but when I start a story I usually have an end goal in mind, the whole thing laid out in my mind, just need to use words to describe what I am imagining in my head. Please do remember that I do this for free because it makes ME happy, I love writing fandom. Although I get joy from you guys reading and enjoying my works I do this mostly for me as it is I am not paid and now I think I have written over a million words this year. If not yet then I am close and trust me... I have never written this much in one year. For now I will finish up longer stories when I am inspired otherwise expect many shorts, possibly new pairings in the future as well for me. Wish you guys a happy rest of the year, now on with the story!

Ambushed 4

Kagome sat in the hospital room finally looking at what Hoichi brought her although she wasn't too happy that some of it contained the fact that he was telling the truth, it isn't like she was unaware of such joining's but more like she felt irked that he had asked for such. As if she would follow through on such an offer, she is a modern day woman, one that will… apparently keep traveling through time… where such things occur although they still occur in her time as well…

Still, they had only just met; she swears he is a descendent of Miroku's. If she could ever have an extensive DNA test done on them she is certain they will be linked. Heck if that ever happens she will have to run around with a pillow on her butt or something in case he might grope it… then again Lord Gaara didn't seem fond of him propositioning her like that so he will likely be less fond of him walking around groping girls. That should do the trick, make sure this Kazekage is aware of any indecent acts this Miroku-wannabe commits and he will straighten things out.

How in the world did she get herself into this mess?

It was only the other day she was wary of these shinobi and now she trusts one of the shinobi leaders, has befriended three others from a different shinobi village and was propositioned by another that is also a priest… like seriously will her life ever be normal in terms of well… whatever is normal in her era since apparently she is normal in the others… well not quite here but it is a work in progress. She will be a normal woman, fall in love, have children, get old and die… yup that is her fantastic plan.

Her victorious look was wiped off her face as Lord Gaara walked in the door giving her a look that clearly meant he was unsure of what victory she just claimed. Feeling sheepish she checked which page she left off on when she got carried away with her thoughts and the shut the book. "Lord Gaara," she greeted.

"Kagome," he tilted his head towards her. "I see you have a lot of reading material, what is it on?"

"Hoichi insisted I read all of this to catch up with the times. I'm not entirely sure what it all is myself but most of it has been about different priests and priestesses," she swallowed a bit thickly, deciding to not add on that most of which were about ones that became couples to pass on their bloodlines.

He picked a scroll up, his eyes scanning through it as he seemed to catch what she didn't say. "I see…" he set it back down after a moment. "You are in no way required to do so."

"I suppose so, it isn't like I could possibly finish it all anyways and really nothing in here is really of any help to me," she reasoned looking at all of it. "Look Lord Gaara I appreciate what you have done for me and everything but really I am fine, I really don't need to be hospitalized. I was thinking now that I am up I would like to get on my way."

"I had caught the majority of the conversation so I do understand you are not from here so where would you go? Your home right now isn't safe and you have no food there," he pointed out.

"Well…" she had been planning on returning eventually since it is all she knows.

"Besides I don't feel you leaving the hospital is a good idea, you have bugs in you," he told her seriously.

Her face paled as she looked between sick and horror struck, " _ **BUGS**_!" Her scream rang through the hospital sending a huge hoard of birds into the sky. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! GET THEM OUT!" Yes, Kagome is scared of bugs... and they are currently inside her… She glowed lavender; it misting over her skin before it began to grow bigger and more vivid. "Please be demonic bugs so I can purify them!"

Gaara stood there with his mouth ajar… he didn't know she had such an aversion to bugs.

"Sorry to say Lord Gaara but if you think what happened earlier between us was bad, you just surpassed it by informing her of the bugs," Hoichi said as he watched her powers begin sparking.

"WHY ARE THEY NOT OUT OF ME?!" She yelled in a loud wail waving her arms around.

"Because they keep multiplying and laying eggs," he replied.

"So not helping…" Hoichi sweat dropped, watching her go ramrod straight and as pale as a ghost. "I think you broke her," he stepped forward thinking maybe he should poke her and test that theory.

"YOU!" She suddenly stood on the bed pointing an accusing finger at Hoichi. "YOU DID THIS TO ME?!" Eyes lit like the fury of hell as he swore her powers flickered like flames for a moment.

"Kagome you should calm down before you hurt yourself. The bugs are for tracking purposes; someone is using them to sense where you are. That is why you should stay because your life could be in danger. If you leave the village then you would be leaving the protection you would have by staying here," Gaara watched her wilt back down on to the bed. "Regardless you are at no condition to be walking into a desert."

Hoichi rubbed his bald head, "I don't know Lord Gaara she seems a bit crazy. Can you imagine what she might do if she goes to the bazaar and sees all the bugs people sell as food there? Maybe we should just cut our losses and let her do as she pleases."

"No, I was the one that had led those shinobi right to her barrier even if it was unintentional, she did a lot for us while in poor condition, and now she is in this mess. It is my responsibility to see to her now and get her out of this mess," he had already decided by then.

"That is quite noble and generous of you," Hoichi remarked looking over at him, "but this time she is probably broke."

Gaara walked forward getting close to her as he lightly shook her shoulders unaware that the hospital gown wasn't tied in the back. With the fabric loose it slid down showing an ample view of her chest. His cheeks turned pink as he grew uncomfortable, eyes unable to turn away.

"Ahh!" She covered herself up, "Lord Gaara how could you turn out to be a pervert?!"

"I-…" he was at a loss of what to do about his blunder except, "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't know the gown wasn't tied shut," he apologized officially.

She bit her lip in a show of indecisiveness then nodded her head, "Fine I accept your apology."

"Wait REALLY, that is all he got when he just exposed the majority of your breasts?!" Hoichi shouted at her.

"He apologized and it was an accident, you on the other hand had asked me to sleep with you until a child is conceived, that was on purpose you pervert," she held the gown in place and looked away.

"It is viewed as a favorable union to join our bodies that way and create a powerful warrior, you should be honored I asked," he grumbled over at her.

"I only ever want to do those kinds of things out of love you jerk. Create a child out of love not to create some powerful warrior! What is this, the dark ages or something?!" He leaned back a bit wary of her sparking powers and glowing eyes.

Gaara stood before her unfazed by it while Hoichi was put off by the glowing eyes and sparks. "Yeah says the lady with bugs in her, only the Aburame clan would find that sexy," he remarked about the well-known clan, the very one they are seeking help from.

Those words had the effect of a bucket of ice water over her as she was suddenly out of bed looking normal and forgetting she is connected to things such as the feeding tube. "Oh my gosh I forgot someone is after me," she grew worried and nervous, "that means I have to leave before something bad happens," she tried to dart around Gaara completely failing to remember her gown as she suddenly held her stomach area in pain at the sharp jerk to it, a noise of pain escaping her lips.

With steady hands Gaara was mindful of it all as he placed his hands on her pushed her back into the bed. "You will stay here and recover Kagome," he pressed and with a look he sent Hoichi going out to the hallway looking for a nurse to check on her.

"Lord Gaara this puts you and the village in trouble. I've already clashed with my fate before; I don't want others so involved. Who knows what is going to happen this time," she wondered if maybe she has another jewel inside her or something.

"You have time abilities, which alone are enough to get someone interested in you. It is partially my fault they discovered them most likely so now you may find refuge here," he pulled her gown up and into a proper place, her eyes catching the worry in his depths and feel something else as their eyes briefly connected feeling like a magnetic pull to each other until he heard a nurse enter bringing them back to their minds. He backed away turning his back to her for privacy while ensuring Hoichi does the same.

After the nurse left she held a frown on her face. "They probably already knew about them due to the gossip in the villages. You have been plenty kind already but this is my problem; I don't want anyone else tangled up in it."

"So you plan to just keep those bugs inside you then," he watched her face pale at that thought. "Just what I thought…" he said after receiving silence. "Kagome just stay," he half ordered to her. "Your powers do little against shinobi; those words came from your mouth so leaving would only serve to hand you right over to whoever put those bugs in you."

She hated the fact that he is right and she has little she can do against an enemy actually pursuing to capture her as their sole mission. If she stays in the village they might attack or something. Someone will likely get hurt all just because of her having this special ability she guessed. "I don't see what use I would be for them. I can only hold it for a short time so what difference would it really make to another?"

"A minute is plenty long for a shinobi to do many things," he stood his ground and could see that stubborn lip get bit by her teeth. "Rest some more, you look tired. I will see you tomorrow," he said knowing he should keep up on her progress and keep a read on what her thoughts are.

She is tired she realized… the fatigue was starting to show in her limbs and eyes. It is a bit funny considering how many hours she has already slept and yet now she is feeling the pull to the black abyss calling her into its lulling embrace. Getting more comfortable as she decided not to fight him on this, she felt the bed be readjusted for her to lie down, her eyes catching a glimpse of red hair. With a tired nod she was bid goodnight by both Lord Gaara and Hoichi as she let her eyes drift shut.

Gaara left the room unsure what that had been when their eyes had connected but he does know one thing, she should not leave the village until those bugs are gone at least. Her powers could be used for someone else's horrible plans that would include the death of innocents. It is her right to leave when the hospital releases her. She shouldn't though, return to that place back in the Land of Rivers, it would be too easy for another to find her. ' _Why do I care so much?'_ He suddenly asked himself. _'The moment she leaves these borders I will likely never see her again so why think over the problems she will face should she choose to leave? It is her life to make choices on, I have better things to think about,'_ he reasoned internally and began to think of those other things that he should be spending his time thinking about.

Kagome woke to what she assumed to be the next morning with a bit of a glare knowing someone had roused her from sleep. Spotting the culprit she leveled them with the glare, "I was sleeping just fine you know."

"Yeah well it is already afternoon _sunshine_ ," the male replied as they looked at her. "You need to get that feeding tube out so you can start eating orally and begin moving around the hospital so your muscles don't weaken further."

She scowled at him. "Yeah well not everyone appreciates a wake-up call and I'm sure the staff here knows more about what I need than you do," she mouthed off at him, seeing his shiny bald head.

"You were in _that_ sleep again where you could have slept for _days_ ," he stressed it again, unsure why she keeps doing this and had seen her fall asleep last night so he knows she went to bed as normal but this happened again.

"I could have woken up on my own," she said stubbornly.

"Just keep things moving," he grumbled and left the room irritated.

"I'm still tired," she mumbled to herself and decided to get more rest regardless of what he said. With a yawn she let her eyes close and was out not long after.

Later in the day he stormed in again giving her a rude awakening just as Gaara walked in the door as well. "Would you quit it with the sleeping! You won't get out of this hospital by sleeping your life away!"

"Ugh you're so annoying! Why can't a girl just sleep when she needs to?!" She yelled in return to Hoichi.

"Because this girl," he pointed at her, "has a duty to uphold whatever that may be and needs to get with the times!"

"I have no duty!" She shouted right back to him. "I finished my quest in the feudal era among demons, I have nothing here to do among ninja!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

Gaara looked between the two and while covering Hoichi's mouth with sand he place a calming hand on Kagome causing both to go mute and take more notice of him. "Enough you two," he demanded softly. "In a few days time a couple members of the Aburame clan will be here to help out with the bug situation. We need only wait until then. Kagome, due to this your stay has been extended until the bugs are out of you and I would like to request you remain here at the sand. Otherwise the shinobi of the Leaf will be leaving with the Aburame clan back home and invited for you to visit their village until they return for the failed joint mission we had been on."

The option is there for her to see more of this era of ninja. "I will think about it," she looked up into his calm eyes, that connection starting to form once again-

The sand fell and he yelled, "Lord Gaara you can't be serious! She should remain in Suna not possibly be lost to Konoha or wherever else!"

"Hey I'm a person not an object!" She turned her blazing eyes on him, both irked at the connection they keep feeling being interrupted.

"Yeah a person that was born SPECIAL! You were born this way so you better get used to it!" He could see the wrath in her eyes as she disagreed and refused such.

"My duty is done," she said simply then turned from him still feeling the hand on her shoulder.

He tightened his fists studying the stubborn and often frustrating woman. "I don't see how you could just pretend you are something you are NOT!"

"I fail to see what duty I have here," she looked out the window studying the village out there. "I sense no demons or evil in this remote area and your chakra is far stronger than anything I can do. As far as I see it you shinobi are more than fine without me and I have been here for three new moons, I would think something would have happened by now that would indicate that you guys need help but there is nothing!"

Gaara felt like a referee between these two and their arguing. "As much as I believe a person should be prepared for anything, there is nothing wrong with her wishing to live her life her way when she has no definite responsibility."

"But Lord Gaara-"

"But nothing," he folded his arms. "It would be good for her to see more of this world and see how it is run. Knowledge is power and that is knowledge she could use," he finished.

"What of the trip there and back, do you really think a shinobi that is tracking her will just let her go like that," Hoichi pressed not wanting her to be encouraged to leave the village and see another.

Gaara was tired of this; he simply came here to speak with Kagome not get into a debate. "I will ensure she is protected should she go. "If your business here is done I wish to speak with her," he hinted, eyes losing some of the calm normally reflected in them. Hoichi took the hint and left still not happy. Once he was sure they are alone he sat down using the sand to shut the door. "I thought you might like company. If you have any questions I will do my best to answer them."

Kagome smiled feeling relief at finally be out from under fire by Hoichi. "Well," she thought about and tried to think of a good question, "Are ninja villages sort of like the authority around here or is there more?"

"Yes and no," he answered quickly then expanded to say, "The Lands of Wind, Fire, Earth, Lightning, and Water are run by Daimyo which have the power to appoint a Kage so long as that Kage is also approved by the jonin council. They act as our official figure heads and have their own armies and weapons. We provide the service of going on missions and ensuring extra protection. Mostly we are at peace but trouble does still happen."

"I understand now," she recalled the old systems of Japan, just add in ninjas where samurai would be. "I'm not really sure what to ask, I mean you clearly have technology like my era even if it isn't as advanced but you also have elements of the Feudal Era so it isn't all that hard to adjust here, I just don't really know where I fit in. What would I even do here, all I know is how to live off the land and I didn't even do that well," she looked over her scrawny arms.

Studying her and understanding her primary concern he asked, "Could you tell me more about what you know how to do and the two eras you have been in?"

"That would be a good start," she tapped her chin. "Well we had phones, computers, and things like that. The city I was in had sometimes been known as the technology capital of the world. We depended on it heavily and having transportation too. I can only imagine there will be a lot of similarities that way. I went to school and learned a lot of knowledge that has yet to help me much outside of math and writing. In the Feudal Era we travelled a lot searching for the shards of the jewel. There was no plumbing or electricity so most nights were spent under the stars with a campfire. I often brought food from my era to cook while on the road otherwise we foraged and hunted for it. We battled demons mostly but occasional undead mercenaries and armies as well. I learned about gardening through Lady Kaede and my powers as well a little."

"Is archery your main skill in battle," he asked.

"That and strategy, it was easier for me to see things from further back than for others while they were right in the fray of things," she explained to him.

"Have you ever killed anything besides a demon, like say another person," he inquired although he has no plans to have her around as a shinobi.

Eyes wide she shook her head, "No ne-never."

"What were you taught to do in your school," he inquired, expanding further to give an example, "Our academy children are taught the primary skills such as math and writing but they also learn how to use their chakra and start training with weapons."

"Oh things like that are held off until you are an adult, that would be the military. As a child you are taught Science, History, Math, Languages, Writing, Physical Fitness, Health, and other things like Art, Sewing, Computers… domestic skills and all that. You have to be 18 or have your parent's signature to enlist in the military and undergo basic training. Then you follow that up with whatever special skills you choose to learn. We had wars but they were won with guns, drones, fighter jets, missiles, bombs, mines, and a whole load of other destructive things. Your ways of fighting are not nearly as toxic or destructive. From other continents they could shoot off a missile and strike a city on the other side of the world completely wiping it out. They use satellites up in space for those kinds of things." The description had him looking surprised that wiping out a city would be so easy. For him he would have to be there and it would be with sand, not a bomb or missile. Trying to imagine a bomb or missile that destructive left him silent a few moments knowing their technology is nowhere near that and he isn't sure if ever wishes for anyone's technology to be as such.

"I hope missiles being used as such were not a common occurrence," he felt bothered by it. Death is something he is accustomed too but a city contains thousands of innocent lives that don't deserve to have their existence wiped out.

"No not really, we were a part of the United Nations, an alliance of over 190 states," she clarified. "The United Nations would have the heads of each state or country there when they meet and go over global conflicts and such while trying to maintain the peace and give aid to others. The last I knew of my era it was having a lot of problems with terrorist organizations."

Trying to think of what she might be a good fit for he came up with a solution. "Should you visit Konoha and return to the sand I will have a skill test made to see where you place. For now you will not have to worry about anything, it will be covered by myself of the Hokage Kakashi."

"Thank you Lord Gaara," she smiled, liking the solution even if she still hates tests. From there on they sat and talked quietly as he grew fascinated in learning about other eras and how she came to then be here.


End file.
